Betrayal
<<< Previous ... Next >>> Chapter date April 1, 1973 Target Fabius, your grandfather. Inventory items needed *Superglue *Blood bowls *Matches *Leather strap *Dagger Ouija board's riddle "All the kings men could not get Humpty Dumpty together. In those days, they did not have a clue." Description Help your grandfather grow your powers by preparing a human sacrifice and play a deadly prank on him. Walkthrough Get out of your room and out on the balcony. Before entering your parents dormitory, use your telekinesis to break the electricity panel and sink the entire house in darkness. If you haven't gotten the superglue already, this chapter is going to be a lot more difficult, since you will need the flashlight which can give you away. Go to your classroom and fetch the superglue from your desk. After this make your way to the chamber. Once in the chamber, help your grandfather setup the sacrifice of Wayne. Take the leather straps from the wall to your left and restrain the reporter on the table. Take the blood bowls from the shelf on the wall to your left and set them on their pedestals. In your inventory, combine the superglue with the broken blood bowl. Place the fixed bowl on the remaining empty stand. Using Gene's matches, light the candles around the sacrificial table. Go in the alcove to the right, open the small box and retreive the ritual dagger. With it equipped, left-click Fabius. Watch the cutscene. Get ready for the next chapter. Notebook updates *''Grandfather Fabius.'' *''My grandfather woke me up. He told me to meet him in the chamber. Seems that everyone is still awake. I need to find a way to get passed everyone undetected. Darkness is my friend.'' *''My Grandfather told me he was behind the pact with Lucifer, my real father. He wants me to set up the sacrificial table. He blamed me for this reporter. Better get this table ready.'' *''One of the cups is broken, it will not hold blood. I need to fix it. Did I leave my glue inside the desk in the east-wing classroom?'' *''He thinks that the pact makes me his friend. That is certainly not the case.'' Mentions Erase the minds of everyone you meet (if you move fast enough, you will only need to do it 2 or 3 times) and get away from them as fast as possible. Notes *The Ouija's riddle is quite subtle this time, refering to the blood bowls as Humpy Dumpty and the need of a "clue", which of course is the superglue. *Considering the date this chapter is set, your grandfather is one big April's fool. *This is a slightly more challenging chapter that will test your stealth and reflexes. *Your grandfather reveals that he is the head of a satanic cult which has entertained "guests of the highest stature" and that you are the "prophecy", the one meant to become their leader and "show them the way". He believes that the "Master" has taken his due from the Wagner bloodline through your birth, but he will learn that it actually means reaping the souls of the entire Wagner family, including his own. *If you haven't yet stabbed Fabius, you can leave the room. However, everybody is still on patrol so you can be spotted. Bugs *If you light the candles first, setting the blood bowls will extinguish them and you can't relight them. However, this does not affect the quest progression. *Even when lit, observing the candles will still yield the name "Unlit candles". *In the cutscene of Fabius's death, the candles appear as unlit, even if you have lit them in advance. *Occasionally if you wipe someones memory, you will still register as spotted but wiping their memory again yields no effect. Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters